The Numbah Org When chickens ATTACK!
by Sayuri Sweetheart
Summary: This is the randomness of my friends and I during a Naruto Chatplay on neopets. It kinda cuts off, but it's pretty funny.


Numbah 1: Laura, The Leader  
Numbah 2: Sayuri, the War Cheif  
Numbah 3: Tri, the Random  
Numbah 4: Hailin, the Shamu Saver  
Numbah 5: Tokoyo, the Coolio  
Numbah 6: -not-taken-  
Numbah 7: Queen, te Royal  
Numbah 8: Cherry, the Fruit  
Numbah 9: Silent, the Weird  
Numbah 10: Freckles, the Dot

The Evil League Of Super Chickens. (ELSC)

The Leader: Sir Cheif Leader-sama, Osaka  
The Leader's Co-Huart: Sir Ebil Cluckster, Shika  
The Leader's Co-Co-Huart: Pwnsome Chicken-Soldier, Kyle-Baka

The Numbah Origanzation was created when I (Sayuri) asked Laura if she would like to annoy Sasuke with me. Her being Annoyer1, couldn't refuse. I then changed my sn to Annoyer2 and started calling her Numbah 1. In reverse she began calling me Numbah 2. The start of the Numbah Orginazation. Since then we have added new members, thus creating a band of Uber Awesome Annoyers.  
Our Arch Enemies are the Chickens who are allied to the Gorillas. It makes you wonder what happened to the toads...  
Our current mission it to save Shamu, The Flower, and The Weasel from the Akatsuki's ebil grasps. Though we have recently kidnapped Shamu (Kisame).  
The Numbah Orginazation is here to help... BUT MOSTLY ANNOY!!!

The Chickens ATTACK!

Numbah 7:  
The chickens were lurking in the shadows. She could HEAR the clucking sounds they were making. World domination they seemed to suggest in those irritating tones chickens use was their plan. Their Gorilla allies helped to give away their hiding spot. Gorilla's aren't very good at hiding. But I wasn't gonna be fooled. I was a NUMBAH. So I hopped in my car, made a liscense -c--c- magically appear, took out a pair of cool glasses from my glove department and put them on, and flipped the radio to a channel with spy music on it. The chase was about to begin. Dun dun DUN..

Numbah 2;  
The clucking noises were getting closer. Though I'm the War/Annoy Cheif of the Numbahs I'm highly afraid of chickens. The eat people's toes. With their beady little eyes and their funny shaped feet. They were surrounding me, as I pulled out a flamethrower. I was going to cook them and send them KFC for supper. No way were these unable to fly birds going to get the best of Numbah 2.

Numbah 1;  
What was that?' Laura wondered as she walked down some random dark ally that came out of nowhere and was dark even though it was the middle of the day. It was ominous (big word!) and she had the feeling she was being watched. She figured it was the chickens, the Numbah Organization's ost feared enemy. It would make sense if they were after her. After all, she /was/ Numbah 1, -c-the leader of the Numbah Organization. Huh. She continued walking down the ally (Why she was walking there in the first place, we may never know) as the noises increased. That's it. She couldn't take it anymore. She jumped into the Numbah Mobile, which was conviniently placed next to her, and drove off.

Numbah 4:  
I have never been able to trust a chicken. I used to smash my Easter eggs at Easter dinner, hoping not to find a 'cute' little chicky in there. I knew my instints were correct. I carefully poked my head out my garage door. I took out my cool shades, slipping them over my eyes. "Numbah 1. Numbah 4's home base is clear for pick-up." I said into my spy com. I clicked my gum in my mouth, Cwaiting for my fellow Numbah's to come get me in the Numbah Mobile. My faithful deep frying gun by my side, I stayed observant for chickens. Still none.

Numbah 1:  
Alright Numbah 4. Do you have your cool shades on?" she asked into her super spy walky-talky, as she put on her own super cool shades. It was quite. Too quite. She looked in her rear view mirror and continued driving toward Numbah 4's house, even though she didn't have a licince.

Numbah 4: "Numbah Uno, I repeat, Numbah Four's home base is clear. Immeadiate pick up is nessicary. She's very terrified of a possible attack." Numbah four continued to pace her garage. Her finger was on the handle of her deepfry gun.

Numbah 2:  
I held my flamethrower out threatiningly at the birds. I told them back down. I pulled out a highly decorated egg. I held the flamethrower to the egg and made a threatening face. They moved back. I walked in between them then set off in a sprint. I threw the egg behind me. It busted. The chickens stared at the egg, then chased after me.

Numbah 4:  
Yes, my cool shades are on. But I think they found me. Hurry, One, HURRY!" Numbah four repeated into her communicator. Frightened, she turned and looked around her garage. Cluckkkk Cluucckkkk...

Numbah 1:  
Alright. Maintian your position." Numbah 1 replied. She was almost to Numbah 4's house. 'Just a little more, Just a little more...' she thought to herself. "AHH!" She screamed out as a chicken slammed into her windshield. She flipped on the window wipers and floored the car.

Numbah 7:  
Cluck. Tap. Cluck. Tap. The chickens were advancing on those little tiny legs of theirs. The maniacal geniuses must have recognized my liscense plate! I cursed to myself. This wasn't good. Nope, not at all. Oh, hey look, a nickel. And there's a lollipop next to it that's calling my name! Wait a second! I needed to be focusing on the threat of the chickens, not interesting things in my car! I -c-

Numbah 2:  
I continued to run from the chickens. "Numbah 1!!! They're after meh!" I said into my walkie talkie. I began taking random things out my pockit, throwing it at the chickens behind me.

Numbah 4:  
CLUCKCLUCKCLUKKKKK! A chiken flew at me. "ZOMG! Numbah one!!!" I slammed the garage door opener button, running out of the garage. I ran down the street, almost getting ran over by the Numbah Mobile.

Numbah 7:  
-c- banged my head against the dashboard. Then I noticed my tires were no longer touching the ground. WEIRD. So I rolled down the window and stuck my head out to fins there was a gorilla lifting my car up. I started to wave at him. Then I stopped. Curse you foul memory! The gorillas are allies of the chickens! I admit it. I panicked. So, I threw a rock at the gorilla that magically appeared -c--c- numbahs. "Uhh... guys? We've got a problem." -d-  
Numbah 1:  
YOU GUYS AREN'T THE ONLY ONES! MAINTAIN YOUR POSITIONS! HOLD THEM OFF FOR A WHILE!" She screamed into the thingamajig. Numbah 4 came out of nowhere. Laura swerved around her and pulled her into the Numbah Mobile. "Are the chickens following you?" She asked, flooring the car again. 

Numbah 2:  
I ran into the street in the direction of Numbah 4's house. Oh look! A ice-cream truck! I began running after it with the chickens still behind me. I stopped. I pulled the flamethrower on them. Feathers flew. I began to run after the ice-cream, when see Numbah 7's Numbah Mobile being picked up by a gorilla. Darn ape. I started shacking my butt in it's direction. "COME GET SOME!" I screamed.

Numbah 4:  
I could only nod to respond to Numbah One's question. "They. Almost got me." I swallowed hard, trying to catch my breath. I fixed my spy shades and turned the stereo up. I reached into the back and grabbed the ranch slinger. I stuck it out the window and began to splatter the chickens with it. On contact with the creamy substance, they shrivled up into tender strips.


End file.
